


Making the best of it

by Yabureme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hurt feelings, Love, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:39:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yabureme/pseuds/Yabureme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with a elite Jōnin isn't easy when said Jōnin is away on missions more often than not, but the time you spend together he does his best to make up for time lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the best of it

With a sigh I put the book I’ve been trying to read away. I didn’t know why I was trying to read, I had read the same sentence five times. I flipped through whatever was on tv and shut it off just as fast. Nothing could capture my interest. A glance on my wristwatch confirmed what I feared. Only minutes have past. Its funny how times slows down when you’re bored, worried or scared. For me it was a combination of the last two. One last try at the book followed by one last try with the tv had me slowly walking to the kitchen. Nothing in the fridge that would help me forget the reality for a moment. The reality was that the mission they were on should have ended fifteen days ago, HE should’ve been home ten days ago. I didn’t know what had happened, I feared the worst. Tsunade didn’t know either and she was so fed up with me asking every day if she knew anything she threatened to send him out on a new mission the second he set foot in her office.

Later lying in bed the tears came. I knew what I was getting myself into when he asked me out. I KNEW this could happen, I knew the day could come when he would not come home at all, but it still hurt. Rolling over the picture of us caught my eye. Smiling through my tears I gently moved it so I could watch it from the bed. That picture was the only one I had of the two of us. The few days we actually had to spend together we always forgot to use the camera. That picture had been an accident, I was trying to take a picture of something (I can’t remember what), HE surprised me and I dropped the camera. The camera went off and I framed the picture. I always smiled when I was it, I was reaching towards the camera and HE was smiling like an idiot in the background.

\- Yo! he smiled at me from the open window.

My jaw dropped as my heart stopped in my chest.

\- You’re alive? now I was crying with relief and almost stumbled out of bed.

\- You ever doubted? I could see the smile through the thin mask covering the bottom half of his face.

\- Fifteen days since last contact, I was beginning to worry, I said and made my way over to him.

He smiled again and held his arm out towards me. I melted against his body and buried my face in his chest, but where I was expecting to smell forrest and camping smoke and a little sweat I smelled cigarette smoke and alcohol.

\- You’ve been drinking? I said with a horrified face, backing away from him.

\- Yeah, he said confused.

I went from being relieved to pissed.

\- Seriously? I said, fuming. You went to a bar instead of coming home?

\- Yeah, but…

\- Don’t fucking but me! I said and pulled a t-shirt over my naked body. I thought you were dead! Do you have any idea how worried I was?

He started to say something as he walked over to me, arms open and palms towards me.

\- No! Shut up! I wouldn’t mind you going to the bar if you only had stopped by here first to let me know you were alive! If Maito Gai had been there I had gotten a call five in the morning from the bartender telling me to come pick my drunk-off-his-ass-boyfriend up!

\- But he wasn’t… Kakashi started but I cut him off.

\- But he could’ve been! I walked out into the living room, knowing he would follow.

I was so mad I didn’t know what to do, so I just paced around, refusing to look at him.

\- I messed up, didn’t I? he said, one hand in his hair.

\- You think? I started crying.

\- I’m sorry, I didn’t think…

\- No you didn’t! I cried louder, and I could see how it broke his heart. I was so scared! I felt so alone! I was really beginning to think you weren’t coming home!

\- Baby I am so sorry, he started walking towards me again.

\- No! I was so hurt he went to a bar first without telling me he was alive. Don’t touch me,

I turned around and rushed back into the bedroom, slamming the door shut behind me.

Kakashi sighed, he hadn’t realized how much he had screwed up until I started crying, but a closed and locked door was not going to stop an elite Jōnin. Lazily he started walking towards the locked door with his hands in his pockets. Then he suddenly stopped in his tracks. A locked door would not stop him, but the seals he had given me would. When I moved in with him the first thing he gave me was seals that would stop almost everyone to enter whatever the seals were on and if I had placed them on the door, window and wall he wouldn’t be able to get in.

\- Sunshine? he said and gently knocked on the door. Let me in.

\- No way in hell! You can go back to the bar!

Kakashi sighed and tried to pick the lock. A few seconds later the lock clicked open but the door still refused to open.

\- Remove the seals, love.

\- NO!

It had been worth a try, but he knew I would have left the door unlocked if I hadn’t been so deeply hurt. Usually when we fought I rarely locked the door, because I wanted him to follow me so we could have a extremely hot make-up fuck.

Giving me what I wanted he walked over to the couch and sat down, knowing he would not be able to fall asleep.

 

*

 

Two hours of staring into the ceiling Kakashi had had enough. He called on Pakkun and after a quick order he was out the window.

I had tried to fall asleep, but it was impossible knowing Kakashi was in the other room. I was fighting between the need to remove the seals and run to Kakashi’s arms and continue to be pissed at him. He really hurt me, but at the same time knowing he was so close hurt even more.

A ripping sound interrupted my self-pity and made me peek out of my protective cover layers.

\- Pakkun what the hell are you doing? I said as the dog removed the numerous seals I had placed on the door.

\- This is not what the seals are for.

\- It’s exactly what they are for, I said defensively.

\- They’re not meant to keep Kakashi out.

The door opened slowly and Kakashi walked in. He didn’t look at me, nor speak to me. He just started removing his dirty clothes. Cheater. He placed his Hitai-ate next to the picture and then peeled of the tight shirt the mask was attached to. When the shirt hit the laundry basket I couldn’t stop thinking about the first time I had gotten to see his face. When we began dating he refused to let me see his face, although I asked numerous times. Our first kisses were so awkward as he refused to remove the mask even then. The first time we made out I yanked the mask down before he could stop me and judging by the way he had picked me up and slammed me against the wall, he loved the feeling of skin to skin just as much as I did. After that Sakura and Naruto had been bugging me non stop to tell them what he looked like, but it was funnier to keep them begging. Besides, I don’t kiss and tell.

He climbed into bed and pulled me close. I wanted to continue to be pissed at him, but I had missed the feeling of his warmth next to me so much my anger melted away.

\- I’m sorry, he said into my hair.

I sighed and leaned into his touch.

\- I can’t do this again.

I could feel Kakashi tense next to me.

\- What do you mean? he said and placed kisses across my neck and shoulders.

\- You really hurt me, I said and turned around to meet his gaze.

He met my gaze with both eyes for a second then he closed one eye, concealing his sharingan. I knew he would never use it on me but it felt good knowing I didn’t need to ask him. That sharingan scared me, I had heard how Itachi used his.

\- I know.

\- I don’t think you do, I sat up. You placed me second tonight.

\- No I didn’t.

\- Yes, you did. If I had been the first thing on your mind you would’ve come home to tell me you were alive.

That shut him up. He sat up and pulled me into his lap.

\- I’m sorry, he said and this time I knew he really understood why I was upset.

I kissed him slowly to show I forgave him, this time. If it would happen again I would probably threaten to leave him, but we both knew I never would.

\- I love you.

He smiled at me and kissed me again.

\- I love you too.

Then something came up (ehum) and neither of us did much sleeping.

 

*

 

A few weeks later I was preparing my dinner. Kakashi was out on another mission and he wasn’t expected home in another five days. Just as the pan heated up the power went out. I had no time to react before a couple of strong arms closed around me, and this time he smelled just as I expected.

\- Missed me? I said as I pressed back against him.

\- What do you think? he said and as he pressed himself closer to me so I could feel just how much he had missed me.

I turned around and grabbed him through the fabric of his trousers and he all but growled. He tore my shirt off and the darkness made it impossible for me to see anything. All I could hear was the ruffling of fabric and seconds later his warm lips found my breasts. I moaned out into the dark as my fingers caressed down his back and grabbed his firm butt. He smiled against my nipple as I used the leverage I had on him to grind our hips together. Still smiling but this time against my lips he lifted me up on the counter.

\- Hey, I was hungry! I said and jokingly hit him as the loud sound of stuff falling to the floor echoed through the kitchen.

\- I have something you can put in your mouth.

\- You do, do you?

He just gave me that throaty laugh that was like insta-horny for me and I pressed us even closer together and attacked his lips. Pulling and sucking on his bottom lip I could almost feel his patience slip through his fingers. With a moan and a quick movement I heard the sound of ripping fabric.

\- Seriously? I mumbled against his lips as the kunai hit the floor. I liked these pants.

\- They’re mine, he said and I heard the sound of his zipper.

\- So? you’re never home to use them.

\- Let’s not waste time talking, he said and effectively shut me up as his fingers caressed me.

The fingers quickly disappeared as he grabbed my head with both hands to kiss me feveriously and I moaned in disappointment. He laughed at me again and pressed himself against me, rubbing his length against my wet folds, but he couldn’t keep teasing me for long. He had missed me just as much as I had missed him. With a held breath he eased into me and pressed his forehead against my neck.

\- I have missed you so much, he said as he slowly breathed out.

\- I have missed you too, I said and caressed his back.

\- I won’t last long, he said and kissed every inch of my neck, sending goosebumps all over my skin.

\- You didn’t touch yourself during the mission? I said teasingly.

Smiling against my neck he pulled out and slammed back in, drawing a moan from my lips.

\- Knowing this was waiting for me, how could I?

I was going to hit him for teasing me, but just when I was about to he started moving and all I could do was hold on, I hadn’t touched myself either and my release was building up fast. Soon he started panting and his motions became twitching, determined to make us finish together he managed to get his hand in between our bodies and started rapidly caressing my bundle of nerves.

The desperate and rough treatment made me fall off the edge before Kakashi, but when my muscles contracted around his length he followed me.

Panting I leaned my head against the cupboards and he leaned his head against my chest. When we both regained control of our vocal cords (and we had both taken a quick drink from the faucet) he tossed me over his shoulder and carried me to our bed.

\- Hey! I laughed as he tossed me into the soft bed.

\- Get naked, he ordered me and even though I’ve just come the look he gave me sent anticipation to my core.

\- You first, I said and crawled over to him, pulling him closer by the hem of his pants.

Without taking his eye off me he removed his hitai-ate and tossed it aside. Nimble fingers removed the vest and shirt and then started playing with the button holding his pants up. He smirked when my tongue came out to lick my lips subconsciously. All I had eyes for was his crotch.

Finally he unbuttoned his trousers and I was not surprised to see that he was going commando, or that he was hard again. Without a moment to waste I grabbed him and smiled when I heard that sharp inhale before I dragged my tongue along the length. He tasted like sex, and sweat and Kakashi. Slowly I covered every inch with wet kisses and I could see how he clenched his fists in concentration. I rarely did this to him and he knew that if he touched me I would stop, so he did all in his power to keep his hands to himself. Trying to fit him in my mouth he finally let go of the breath he had held. I started moving my mouth along his length, swirling my tongue around the head whenever I could. Even though he had already come undone in the kitchen I could hear his breathing picking up and I matched my pace with it. Soon I had him clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were white. Desperate twitching motions made me increase my speed even more and soon he had to grab the bedpost to keep himself steady.

\- Fuck, he said in something between a whisper and a hushed moan. I love you.

Releasing him with a wet pop I looked up at him and swallowed, wiping my mouth to catch the small dribble running down my chin.  

\- You better, I said as I smiled and backed away from him, slowly removing the borrowed (and broken) trousers I was wearing.

Standing in just my panties I motioned for him to come closer and he did not waste a second. Using his ninja speed he had me pressed up against his chest, panties thrown to the opposite side of the room, in no time.

He hovered over me and for a second all I could see was him, he was all around me and there was nothing but him in this world. Leaning in he kissed me gently and then attacked my neck. He started kissing down my chest but stopped to take my nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it. Moaning I pressed my chest towards him wanting to feel more. He chuckled and trailed hot kisses down my belly, across my hips and inner thigh. When his tongue finally made contact with me I moaned out loud. I could feel his laugh more then I heard it, and it sent vibrations through my core. He lazily circled my entrance with his tongue and I could feel my muscles contract in anticipation. Just when I was about to scream out in frustration he plunged his tongue so far in he could and my scream turned to a choked moan. Moving his tongue in and out a couple of times he then turned all his attention to my bundle of nerves. While he flicked it with his tongue one nimble finger entered me and I almost saw stars. That lone finger was soon accompanied by another one and I absolutely loved the feeling of them sliding in and out of my wet core. Slowly I could feel the heat pool in my stomach and my heart was beginning to pound. When he started curling his fingers, hitting that special spot I came undone. He gently eased me down from my high and crawled up to lie beside me.

Without a word he pulled me closer and kissed me. I could taste myself on him, just as he surely could taste himself on me.

\- Tsunade doesn’t expect me for the next couple of days, he said and draw figures on my arm.

\- So you were planning to spend them with me? I kissed his shoulder.

Kakashi nodded.

\- We’re not leaving the bed, I said and rolled on top of him.

He smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

\- That’s what I wanted to hear.

 


End file.
